As computing technology has advanced, a large number of different peripheral devices have become available for use with computing devices. These peripheral devices have different hardware identifiers that allow them to be distinguished from one another. Each peripheral device has its own hardware identifier, allowing the correct setup to be performed on a computing device for that peripheral device, such as installing or otherwise accessing software needed to use the peripheral device. This can be problematic for peripheral device vendors because it requires the peripheral device vendor to update their software package (e.g., drivers, installers, etc.) with a new hardware identifier per package, along with the cost of retesting, recertification, and distribution of their software package.